


One Night Only

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a concert, Agron spots Nasir in the crowd and takes him back to his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

Agron played away on the drums, complementing the rest of the band perfectly. He almost stumbled when he scanned the crowd and his eyes landed upon a boy in the front row. Though he could barely see very much with the glare of light on stage, he could tell the little man was watching him.

The boy looked gorgeous, his black hair flowing freely with bright purple streaks dyed in. His jeans were tight and torn, and Agron could only imagine how he looked from behind. The shirt he wore was one of the few band shirts made that had Agron on the front of it.

Agron smiled and finished the song with a drum solo, his eyes glued to the man in the front row.

Once the concert was over and the band bowed, Agron stepped forward and tossed the drumsticks he was using off stage and the boy he had been staring at caught them. The lights went dark and Agron motioned to Saxa, one of their bodyguards and pointed at the boy. He would have him tonight.

Agron attended an interview with the rest of the band, and once it was over and the rest started to head out, Saxa came into the room with the boy he spotted earlier. He looked nervous and Agron smiled. Much like Gannicus, Agron had one night stands with their fans, but unlike the Celt, Agron took men into his bed.

Saxa left the room and closed the door. “What is your name, little man?”

“Nasir,” he replied, his dark eyes roaming over Agron’s body. “My name is Nasir.”

Agron stood up and walked over to Nasir, towering over him. He ran his fingers through Nasir’s dark, silky hair. The boy looked even more beautiful up close, but he also looked very young. “How old are you?”

“N-nineteen,” Nasir answered after a pause, shaking just a bit.

Agron smirked. “How old are you really?”

“Seventeen.”

For a split second, Agron almost told Nasir to get out. He hadn’t bedded anyone under eighteen since he was a teenager himself. But Agron felt drawn to the boy. “Tell me Nasir, how would you like a private tour of my hotel room?”

“I would love to see it.”

Agron smiled and ran his hand down Nasir’s back, groping his butt. “Well, let’s not waste any time.”

Once they made it to Agron’s hotel room and the door was shut, Agron was pulling Nasir into a deep kiss, his hands wandering over the boy’s body. Nasir’s hands were hesitant as they touched Agron, he was nervous and it showed.

Agron broke the kiss and cupped Nasir’s face. Nasir was shaking slightly and his cheeks flushed. He never questioned who he took to bed. He just fucked them and moved on, but he was started to question if he should take Nasir to bed. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Nasir replied, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck and bringing him down for another kiss. “I want you to fuck me.”

Agron couldn’t resist. He moved his hands down Nasir’s chest and grabbed the end of his shirt. He pulled it up and their kiss broke as he took the shirt off of him. His hands wandered over the dark skin revealed to him. Besides the scar on Nasir’s side, the boy was flawless and beautiful.

Nasir reached out and pushed up Agron’s shirt. They continued to undress each other between kisses as they walked towards the bed. Nasir crawled on the bed first and lay in the middle, spread out for Agron to see his whole body. Agron took a moment to let his eyes roam. Out of all the men he’s fucked, Nasir was by far the most gorgeous.

Agron crawled over Nasir and captured his lips in another kiss. Nasir’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him flush against his own body. Nasir gasped as their skin touched. It was like a shock that ran through Agron, his skin buzzing where it was touching Nasir’s. It was a strange feeling. Nobody had ever made his body light up like this from a simple touch.

Agron slowly rolled his hips against Nasir’s, drawing low moans from the boy’s lips. Nasir’s fingers curled into Agron’s skin, making him groan and bury his face in the boy’s neck. After a couple of seconds, he raised himself on his elbows and looked down at Nasir. The boy’s eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly. Agron couldn’t help but steal another kiss before he grabbed the bottle of lube off of the nightstand.

He was about to pop the cap when Nasir’s hand around his wrist stopped him. “I-I played with myself before the show. I couldn’t help but think of you as I opened myself up and fucked myself on my fingers.”

Agron’s eyes widened slightly and he let out a shaky breathe. He moved his hand underneath Nasir and found that he could easily slip his fingers inside the boy. To make sure there would be absolutely no discomfort, Agron took a couple minutes to finger him before he was grabbing a condom and slipping it on.

Nasir grabbed the discarded bottle and poured some lube on his hands before wrapping it around Agron’s cock. He stroked him a couple of times before pulling back and wiping the excess on the sheets. Nasir pulled Agron down for another kiss. “Fuck me, Agron. Fuck me hard.”

Agron took his cock in his hand and slowly pushed into Nasir. The boy gasped as he was filled, his fingers gripping the bed sheets. His black hair framed his like a halo and in that moment, Agron couldn’t help but think he looked like an angel.

It was torture to keep his hips still to let Nasir adjust to his girth. Normally, he didn’t give a damn but there was something about Nasir that was making Agron care. Nasir moved his hands up Agron’s arms and gripped his shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss. “Move,” He whispered against the German’s lips.

Agron pulled out and thrust back in, slow at first. As Nasir moaned and pushed back against him, Agron picked up the pace, fucking into the boy with all he had. He sat back and pulled Nasir with him, gripping the boy’s hips tight and guiding him to move up and down.

Nasir seemed shocked for a moment, but wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and rode his cock, his moans growing louder and louder. The boy’s back arched and he threw his head back, Agron’s name escaping his lips.

Agron groaned and wrapped a hand around Nasir’s cock, stroking him fast. He wasn’t going to last long and he wanted to see Nasir come first. Nasir moaned, and dug his fingers into Agron’s shoulder. He looked so beautiful as pleasure took over him and Agron’s name mixed with moans and curses poured from his lips.

With a final stroke of his hand, Nasir’s body suddenly went still and his eyes flew open. He looked right at Agron as he shuddered and came hard, his cum splashing across Agron’s skin. Nasir fell back against the sheets, breathing hard. “Fuck..”

Agron was stunned for a moment. He never thought someone could look so beautiful. Nasir ran his fingers over Agron’s chest. “Are you going to finish?” And Agron began to wonder if the shy boy from earlier was all just an act.

He gripped the boy’s hips tightly and pounded into him fast and hard, until his release hit him as well. He collapsed overtop of Nasir, careful not to put his full weight on him. He took a few minutes to catch his breath before he gently pulled out of Nasir and rolled off of him.

It took him a few seconds to realize that Nasir was already getting up. Without thinking, Agron grabbed Nasir’s arm. “Wait.”

Nasir looked over his shoulder at him. “I should really get going.”

“Do you have to?” Agron asked, and he wondered what was wrong with him. He always kicked people out of his bed, not invite them to stay longer. He let go of Nasir’s arm and let his hand wander over Nasir’s thigh. “Give me a few minutes and I could go another round.”

Nasir laughed and gently pushed Agron’s hand away. “I should get going, really.”

Agron sat up. “One more kiss? Before you go?”

Nasir smiled and leaned in, kissing Agron softly. “And I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” He kissed him again before he got off the bed and grabbed his clothes.

It was after Nasir was long gone, that Agron regretted not asking for a phone number.


End file.
